


Believe in Me

by Ktukiller56



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe-Mythology, Demigod AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Build, or Half-Blood, or Love at First Site, shit ton of pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktukiller56/pseuds/Ktukiller56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt is the Half-Blood son of Hades. His name only means disappointment. Being a selfless and kind natured person he is largely distinct from other hell spawn. But he just wants to make his father happy even if it's only for a  fleeting moment. Jean Kirchstein is the Half-Blood son of Aphrodite. Only know for his unmatched beauty and rough nature. Longs  to be seen for more than a beautiful face. He wants someone to see what's under his exterior and want him for him. So when a knock-out meeting spirals the duo's lives, is it for better or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Change for the Better?

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic so I really do hope it's not too rough at first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a change of setting is all you need.

* * *

They say once your born your whole life is set in stone. That it's predetermined. Your fate can't change. I used to believe that too...but before I met him. He changed my life and even managed to change his fate. But I guess you'll just have to take my word for it.

* * *

  **Marco P.O.V**

   Depression, Desolation, and Distress don't come easy for Half-Bloods. But when your a child of Hades, it comes as second nature. For Marco Bodt, he learned them the hard way. Living in the pitch black obsidian pillared walls that make up the underworld. Where the only visitors are spirits coming to be judged and their shepherds.

   The underworlds not as bad as everyone thinks it is. Although to anyone who lives there for two years thinks that. So his opinion is probably a little bias. There is one thing in the underworld that keeps him sane though. Persephone's Garden, his only safe haven in this dark world. The garden itself isn't much but the arrangement of the flowers themselves capture your attention. The center is a huge pomegranate tree, that has multiple oddly colored petals surrounding it. The flowers themselves depend on the presence of people to thrive. So he wasn't surprised to find his usual spot taken when the blood red roses and black lilies were open.

   "You've done a lovely job tending the garden for me little prince." a fair skinned woman with lustrous black hair says playfully as he walks to the base of the tree trunk. Her tone doesn't kick in till he begins to tend to the roses. So when he turns to look at her its not shocking to see a smirk dancing it's way onto her her face. "Its almost as if I did it."

    With as much force as his eyes used, Marco wouldn't be surprised if the dead in the fields of punishment heard it. "Oh so modest young goddess." he says with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "And what do I owe the great Persephone to get the chance for her to make my acquaintance." 

   "Is that any way to talk to someone who does something for you?" she say with mock hurt throwing her hands over her heart. Except her smirk throws off any seriousness she may have had. "What did you do?" he say glaring at her. When it comes to Persephone, most deals or favors require a blood sacrifice or you becoming a new addition to her garden. "I've done nothing." she says turning away from Marco. However that doesn't stop a small yet from slipping from her lips. "My favor depends on your answer to my next question. Are you tired of living underground and not interacting with living people...your age?"

   Living in the underworld may not be all that bad but that doesn't stop the loneliness from creeping up on you. So Marco can't say he hasn't thought of leaving before. But with no where for him any more. He can't just leave. Although her deal sounds promising his input in it scares him. " Sure." he says reluctantly. "But what do I have to do?"

   "Nothing Marco." she says with an eye roll. "I get that I usually want something in return but your answer will suffice for now." she says whilst snapping her fingers. The rooms lights up and Marco only gets a second to blink before a small bundle of energy is flying at him. "Marco!" the bundle says tackling him to the ground. "I haven't seen you in forever buddy!"

   "Well Connie if you actually came to see me instead of waiting for people to die, you'll know actually be able to tell if I'm dead or not." he say when he is finally released. Its not that Connie is super busy or popular but being a child of Hermes you don't really get that many breaks.

   "Do I sense sarcasm Mr.Bodt? Plus I would know if you died anyway." Connie say factually. "Although I have a surprise courtesy of Ms. Underworld." At the mention of her name she rolls her eyes.Comes over to stand in front of them holding two envelopes outstretched . One yellow while the others a dark black. "These are your acceptance letters for Trost Academy" she says once were holding them. "Its..."

   "The best school ever Marco!" Connie interrupts."Its Half-Blood haven! Haven't you heard about the school.?" he asks.

   When the school first started it was all over the media. But there were no good mentions of it. The school itself being just for half-bloods, quickly made it hated. So called empowering the "Weird" as the news put it. At this point Connie takes the silence as a means to continue. 'Trost Academy is a Half-Blood Sanctuary. You basically go to school but everything is specifically designed for half-bloods. Everyone there is a half-blood, so there's no indifference. Plus now we both can go because of yours truly." he beams happily.

   Based on the way he says it there is little that can be done to sway his mind. " So how much longer do I have" he says with melodramatic sadness. "Two whole days to be packed for the best year of your life." Connie says before disappearing in a yellow flash of light.

   "So Marco how do you like my Deal?" Persephone says. Her smirk still on her face. In life change can be bad or good. For once Marco is unsure of which this decision might  end up at.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too rough since I kinda skipped the first chapter in my rough draft of this story. It was suppose to actually start in the second but I can't really do that.But that's it for now.I would appreciate some creative criticism if you have any. Here's my  
> [Tumblr](http://freakydevil.tumblr.com//)


	2. A Flaw in the Matrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Better or For Worst? The words echoed around in his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my Beta is sleep so I apologize if there's mistakes it will be corrected in the morning. I just had to post it after I finally finished this chapter.

**Jean P.O.V**

Life is just a bunch of actions set on repeat. Sometimes never-changing at all. But when it does change, it's never for better. It either leaves the person confused or in a sticky situation that will affect the rest of their lives. This was Jean Kirchstien's case.

Being a child of Aphrodite, you use people and was used in return. He had people at his beck and call, but he was never truly happy. As those who followed him only did it for his beauty. So he didn’t have many true friends.

Being a half-blood isn't always seen as a good thing though. He is always first to be judged and victimized. So he never really enjoyed life. So when given a chance to change this, he couldn't have said yes fast enough.

Which led to his current predicament; having his whole world turned upside down in one day. Although his day didn't start like this though.

Jean's day follows a routine. Which usually involved waking up and getting ready to do whatever the black hole he calls a best friend decides to do.

The black hole itself is a girl called Sasha Braus. Who is a black hole only because her appetite never seems sated.

Sasha you see, is an illegitimate child of Artemis. When she was younger her family hunted a lot. Which caused her to almost lose her life in a hunting accident. Her left side was cut open by an arrow when she wandered aimlessly in front of a fawn. On the verge of dying, she sights a silver doe. Which transforms into a woman in front of her. Being only a child she chose to believe it was her mind trying to convey what caused her death. She doesn't really remember what happens after that. Only knowing she woke up in the Hospital the next day with a scar and that a miracle of a donor saved her life.

So when he's eating his breakfast it's not surprising to see her pull up in her truck. The thing that startles him is when she brings in two suitcases and head to his room.

"Morning pretty boy." she says walking past him.

He only grunts a reply trying to focus on eating his meal. Knowing if he didn’t he’ll lose it. Although after a few minutes of silence he calls out to her. "Hey Sasha what are you doing."

Sasha hearing her name, peeks her head out smirking before exiting his room, taking the seat next to him. "I was packing your stuff up. Since were going on a trip." she says nonchalantly.

He doesn't ask her why knowing he wont get an answer because she's staring longingly at his plate. Giving her a questioning look, he pushes the plate over to her so he can go check the mail for the day.

\-----

Getting the mail doesn’t take as long as he thought. Leaving his house he doesn’t let the stares he receives bother him. Doing the same thing every day, his neighbors and any onlookers know exactly what time he leaves and comes back to his house. So when he begins his trek to the mailbox down his driveway, it's not really a surprise to see his mailbox open and full. Not bothering to check what's actually mail and fan mail he grabs everything and throws it on the counter next to Sasha and the now empty plate in the ever-growing pile of letters when he gets back in the house.

"So" he begins. "What kind of trip are we taking this time?"

"Well..." Sasha starts but is twiddling with her fingers. "It's not really a trip. But more of us going to border school." She says warily.

They sit in silence at the mention of school. Sasha waiting for Jean's outburst of rejection at the idea and Jean waiting for her explanation. Jean ends the silence with a wave of his hand motioning for her to continue.

"So my boyfriend got into this school and he told me I should sign up with him. So I did but then I remembered you would wither up and die without me in your life. So I signed you up as well. So now were waiting to see if you got in." she says it as if the words were going to be her last. And at this point they probably were.

He just glares at her. Not knowing what else to do at this point. He waits for the rush of anger to appear so he can yell at her. But when it doesn't he just gets up and hands her all the mail with a sigh. Which she immediate starts going through. Figuring it's only easier to just go along with it.

After about 10 minutes Sasha lets out an inhumane screech which he takes as an indicator that she finds it."

Open it!" she commands thrusting it towards him.

Jean rolls his eyes but opens it anyway. The envelope is dark pink, while the letter itself is white with light pink scattered around the words, with a huge heart at the top. The letter begins like any formal announcement would. "Dear Jean Kirchstein, Were pleased to announce that you've been accepted into Trost Academy". He doesn't bother reading the rest but just turns to Sasha. "I got in." he says no emotion lacing his voice.

Sasha perks up at this. Somehow going into overdrive. Rushing into his room and in twenty minutes has two suitcases full. "I left you an outfit on your bed to change into. We only got two hours to be there." She says running out the house.

Jean sighs thinking that this was going to be the end of his life.

 

* * *

He was pretty much right about this being the end of his life.

As soon as they had arrived Sasha jetted out of the car and ran inside. Saying something about finding her other half. Leaving Jean in front of the gigantic building that was Trost Academy. A three-story mansion with three complexes going down in size surrounding it.

With the only person who knew the school gone. That left him to wander the new place he would call home by himself. The thought alone kept him in the car for ten minutes alone, contemplating leaving or staying. Walking into the school he mentally prepared himself to get crowded like he does.

Opening the doors and walking into the school was the first change he met. Instead of being hounded, he is barely look at as people are sitting on every corner talking to their friends.

Ignorance was bliss as they say, but for him it was the only weakness he had. So he begins trying to find some where he can mope until he finds Sasha to put his doubts at rest.

The first corner he comes across is filled by a trio in a circle that seem to be listening to the brunette animatedly talk about some dream. The trio themselves consisted of two boys and a girl. The girl herself` had chin length raven black hair and calming black eyes, that complimented her pale skin. She's also wearing a red scarf even though it's not cold in the building. The second boy of the trio looked to be the most patient of the three. He has a blonde bowl cut with large, expressive blue eyes. He was trying to avidly calm the third in the trio down without losing his page in his book. Lastly the brunette in the trio. Who has teal green eyes with a grey hue. He has his eyebrows furrowed making him seem angry. Who didn’t seem to want to stop yelling about naked giants and a walled city.

When it seems that the yelling will continue, Jean began to walk to the next junction in the hallway which is also occupied by another trio. But this trio all were talking quietly.

This trio is just like the last. Two boys and one girl. Except the boys are against the wall while the girl is draped across their laps. The girl is short with short-ish blonde hair tied back with the right fringe covering some of her face. She has blue eyes and a large nose. But her expression makes him not even want to think what she do if he made fun of her for it. The next in the group is another blonde. He seems to be broader than the rest. With gold eyes that make him seem intimidating. Who is poking at the female and smirking when she slaps his hand away. The third in the group is a brunette who is leaning against the male blonde trying to get him to stop. He is skinnier when compared to the other two, but is taller than them with green eyes. He seemed to be trying to get them to stop with no results. The blonde male then begins to rub the brunette's leg affectionately which he takes as a sign to leave.

Continuing to head down the hallway, he comes across two women this time. Who happen to be sitting on each others lap. The bottom of the two has freckles splattering her skin. Black hair tied into a ponytail with two bangs parted evenly on her face. She also seems to have a light tan and dark brown eyes. The other girl is a petite blonde with blue eyes who is beaming with joy.

As if she senses starring, the bottom of the two looks at Jean and glares. Not one to back down, he glares back while walking which led to him turning a corner and running into someone, launching into the locker he was next to.

"I'm sorry!" A random person says.

From the voice he can tell it's male but in his dazed state his mind could be playing with him. Groaning, Jean looks up at his attacker ready to tell off whoever launched him into a locker

"Are you hurt?" the male said. The male himself also has freckles splattering his skin and a light tan. He has short black hair and light brown eyes. So the first thing that came to mind was that he was related to the girl. He probably saw Jean glare and decided to get him back.

That was the second change. He fully expected to be hit on by this stranger but it never came. Both literally and figuratively.

“Yeah, in pain but alright.” He said rubbing his head. Trying his hardest to sooth the oncoming headache.

“Thats good. Sorry about running into you but I gotta go.” the stranger explains before, standing up and running frantically down the hall.

In his dazed state he may have missed something. But it looked as though the shadows were following him.

 

\-----

Sasha eventually found him curled against the same locker an hour later. For that whole hour up till that point Jean had wallowed in self pity. Question his life up till this point. Why didn’t anyone pay attention to him? Did he ever really have control over people? Was he ever really beautiful?

He didn’t have long to mope around before Sasha started questioning him.

“Pretty boy why the long face?” She said, probably concerned for her best friend’s well being and making a joke at the same time.

“Sasha I want you to be truthful with me.” he began, uncurling himself some. “Am I ugly?”

For Jean he was used to the popularity. Never really even having to try to be the center of attention. It just came with being a child of Aphrodite. But after the events of today he couldn’t tell.

“Really, Kirchstein! Are you that insecure? Its one of the reason I call you Pretty boy! Why do you ask?” Sasha said flipping through several hand gestures and emotions before throwing her hands up.

Not really wanting to recall what he calls the darkest point in his life he stayed silent and curled back up. But Sasha not being deterred, struggles to get him uncurled and began hitting him.

“Ok Sasha!” he said rubbing his chest. “Earlier I was ignored by multiple people and someone run into me and they just left. They didn’t even….” he trailed off looking at the two people who happened to be standing behind Sasha.

One was a short, bald man with bright hazel eyes. Who you could tell had to be a child of Hermes by the devious look he had. While the other was the freckled fiend who ran in to him.

Following his gaze Sasha turns around and smiles before looking back at Jean. “Okay so this is Connie Springer and Marco Bodt. Connie is my boyfriend and Marco is his best friend!”

“Thats the one who ran into me!” Jean yelled scowling at the one he guessed was called Marco. As Sasha was talking to the other.

“Im really sorry about that.” Marco said giving him an apologetic look.

Jean stands up, pulling Sasha with him. "So now what Sash?" He says still scowling at Marco, who seem to be avoiding his stare.

"We have to go on the school tour. Since we didn’t come earlier than the deadline to explore the school on our own”. She says grabbing his sleeve. Looking around, she pauses then begins to rummage through her bag..“Which would be at the front of the building right about now.” she began, pulling out a folder. “This is for you. it’s your housing information. You’ll need it later.” she finished. Starting to walk down the hall dragging Jean behind her.

\------

The tour didn’t start as soon as they arrived as he had hoped it would. Which he chewed Sasha out for. They were placed in a group by the front of the building on a field.On the field was already some students. Both of the trios he seen were also there and single students looking around. In minutes the field was filled with students who all seemed some shade of nervous.

From his spot on the field he was able to see everyone. To his right were Sasha and Connie. Who were talking about how they hoped to see the kitchen on the tour. Somehow he couldn’t find any innocence in that thought. On his left was the fiend, who was distracted by the flowers next to him. The flowers didn’t look normal at all with their weird colors and shades. But Jean didn’t have long to reflect as he was taken out of his thoughts by footsteps.

The footsteps belonged to the two women who were sitting on each others laps. What he expected to happen was the tall one to go towards him for glaring at her. Except she went over to Marco and Smashed the faces together. She did this while quietly talking to Marco and then just walked away after saying “freckled friend.”.

He would've thought that they knew each other if Marco didn’t look so perplexed. The blonde gave them an apologetic look before running to catch up with the brunette.

Suppressing a laugh, he yelled over to him. “Did you know them?” he said smirking. Looking at the confusion that went through across his face. Most likely at the fact he was talking to him or what just happened. Probably both.

“No” Marco said pausing. “Although I do now. She said we were destined to be friends because of our freckles.”

Jean himself scowled. Knowing her must be horrible. She just seemed sneaky. “Are you sure? Most strangers don’t rub their faces against people they don’t know.” he said trying to taunt the fiend. 

Marco looked shocked after hearing that, although he bounced pretty fast. Even rolling his eyes “Yes Jean because i'm not sure if I know someone. Even though––” Marco began but was cut off by a door slamming. Stopping him from finishing the smart ass comment he was making.

In the front of the group stands three men in a line. The one on the left looks proud to be there and the one on the right looks like he would rather die. The proud one stands tall , and had his blond hair kept neatly parted on the left side. He's wearing a calm, collected expression on his face. He also had icy blue eyes and very thick and bushy eyebrows. The one on the right was short. He had short, straight black hair styled in an undercut and sharp, intimidating grey eyes. He was also wearing a cravat and had a frown on his face. The middle one was slightly taller than him. He looked older than the other two. His eyes were sunken and tired-looking behind his glasses. He had noticeable wrinkles on his face, and his hair was receded and grey. He was the one who began the speech.

“I firstly want to thank you all for applying and coming to Trost Academy. My name is Darius Zackly, and I am the founder and principle of this establishment. With me are my colleagues Erwin Smith." he says gesturing towards the blonde. "And Levi Ackerman."

There's a gasp somewhere in the crowd at the mention of his last name. But Zackly continues talking before anyone can see where it came from.

"Trost Academy wasn't always the world renowned haven it is today. The school started as a military academy for half-bloods and humans alike. Trainees from here eventually went to join the military. However even back then half-bloods weren't safe. They were the image of evil. Every crime led to having something to do with us. So when the government learned that we were training half-bloods along with humans they shut us down for conspiracies." He says pausing to lift up the sleeve on his right arm.

His right arm was heavily disfigured. There were whip scars going up and down in a cross stitch pattern. Along with burn scars and cut lines. After lifting his arm up for everyone to see he pulls the sleeve down.

"For any half-bloods they found they were tortured. I was one of the unlucky ones. They kept us for days on end trying to find out what we were planing and why. But from that experience I wanted half-bloods to be treated better. So no other person, human or not would go through that discrimination. So I reopened the academy not as a military trainer but as a home to half-bloods. Somewhere they wouldn't be outsiders. Which led to the proud Trost Academy you see and will come to know of today.” he said concluding his speech by walking into the school. Leaving the group under the other two adults supervision.

\-----

Trost Academy was huge. Jean had already recognized this when he first got there. But going on a tour around the school was the deal breaker. The campus comprised of four building in total. The actual school and three dorms. 

The school was like any other school. It had multiple classrooms, a gym, and a cafeteria. We would actually explore the school tomorrow since today was just the orientation.

The dorms were another story. There are three dorms connected to Trost Academy. The first and largest dorm is Sina. Its the closest to the academy, while being the home for the Principle, its was common for first picks and seniors. The furthest dorm is Maria. The smallest dorm, and the most crowded. The dorm was reserved for late comers or those who didn’t have a specific choice. Then there was Rose. Located in the middle of the other two dorms.

Rose was the most modern dorm, specifically for newcomers to get them used to the school. Rose dorm was a two story building. With eighteen rooms on the first level and 20 on the second. The entrance to the dorm itself opens into a lobby/recreation room. The lobby is a small area with chairs and couches arranged around the room with a door glass door. The door leads to the recreation room. Which holds a 55” HD flat screen TV with multiple consoles on the wall next to it. Along the wall are computers making up a small lab. At the end of the room are two pool tables.

At some point the tour had split off into groups depending on where you’ll live. Any Sina residents were allowed to walk back to their dorms. While Erwin took the Maria students and Levi took any Rose students to their respective dorms. Levi didn't so much as lead us. More than he began walking and expected us to keep up. 

The moment we enter Dorm Rose everyone went towards the rooms. Some travelled in groups, others went solo. Jean not being sure what he should do did what came naturally. Follow Sasha around until something stops him. 

Doing this kept him in the lobby going over the housing information of everyone. The dorms are split between groups of three, four, and five. Jean had a three person dorm, while Connie and Marco shared a four person dorm. Sasha being the only female in the group was on the second floor and had one of the only five person dorms.

Jean figured if he didn’t like his roommates he could stay in the recreation room or bother Sasha. After everyone was situated, they began their trek towards the rooms. All the rooms were in one hall with the stairs at the end. While on the topic of roommates, He first see his outside of the room they share. His roommates happen to be the short blonde boy and the skinny tall brunette. 

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Connie say pushing him towards the group. ”We’ll catch up with you guys later!” he argued at the way Jean scowls. Walking into his room, Marco gives him a small smile. Putting him at ease for the moment. 

Until Jean questions why it does so. Why did a person he just met smile be able to erase his worries. Jean isn’t able to stay in his world for long as his roommates are calling out to him. 

“Hey are you Jean Kirchstein?” the blonde yells to him. Not trusting his voice at this point he simply nods an answer in response. “Hi, Jean I'm Armin Arlet. Its nice to meet you.” he says offering his hand.

Taking the hand, "Nice to meet you too. Jean Kirchstein but you already knew that." He says looking at Armin. Turning toward his other roommate, "Hi you are?" 

"Berthold Huber." He says looking anxiously around. Once everyone's introduced they walk into the dorm.

The dorm itself is like a small house. It has a living room, kitchen and three bedroom. The rooms all have a desk inside with a queen bed right next to it. On the beds are a uniform and book bag. The Uniform comprises of a white jacket with the school emblem on the shoulders and breast pocket, a light tan shirt, black pants, and dark brown knee high length boots. 

At least they give you the stuff you need for the school. With nothing else to do, Jean goes into the living room to at the least learn something about the people he would have to live with. 

Armin happens to be a child of Athena. Which gives him his intelligent look. He came here with the other two people in the trio, Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman just to escape their past. And that he's actually looking forward to school after the weekend.

Berthold is a child of Hephaestus, and happens to be in love with how things worked. He came with his boyfriend Reiner Braun and his sister Annie Leonhardt.

Jean gave them a run down of his life. He was a child of Aphrodite. Which they had already guessed. He was forced to come here by his best friend. He see the world through a pragmatic eye. And that he was hot-headed and brutally honest. 

They chatted for a while about what they expected for tomorrow. Up until the point where Jean began to get sleepy. So with intros out of the way he decided to sleep the rest of the day away. With the last thought that pondered his mind was why exactly being halfway knocked unconscious was the highlight of his day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Im sorry it took forever to post but at least its up now. Here's my  
> [Tumblr](http://freakydevil.tumblr.com//) if you have any questions


End file.
